1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of editing multimedia data, and more particularly, to a method of promptly and efficiently editing multimedia data in units of single blocks without temporarily moving and copying the multimedia data, thereby managing the multimedia data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform an edit operation in a conventional file system, a procedure for copying data is required, and thus, spare memory space or spare disc storage space is necessary. In order to edit a mass data file, the conventional file system generates a new file, and moves and stores data to be edited in the generated new file according to a desired array. Hence, a temporary data file for editing the data and a temporary memory space for copying the data are required.
FIG. 1A shows a method of inserting data in a conventional method of editing multimedia data. B data 120 is to be inserted between A data 102 and C data 104 without changing an original position of the A data 102 and C data 104 in an original file 100.
According to the conventional method, a new file 110 is allocated as a result file. The A data 102 is read from the original file 100 and recorded in the result file 110. The B data 120 is read from a memory and recorded and stored after the A data 102 of the result file 110. The C data 104 is read from the original file 100 and recorded and stored after the B data 120 of the result file 110. Thus, when the new file 110 is allocated, the A data 102, the B data 120, and the C data 104 have to be moved so as to be respectively copied.
FIG. 1B shows a method of deleting data in the conventional method of editing multimedia data. As shown in FIG. 1B, B data 156 between A data 152 and C data 154 is to be deleted from an original file 150, and the A data 152 and the C data 154 are to be connected. In this case, a procedure for copying and storing the A data 152 and the C data 154 in a result file 160 is also required.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a procedure for generating a new file and copying data is required in a data edit procedure. A memory space larger than a specific size for copying the new file and the data has to be guaranteed. In addition, since the amount of multimedia data increases, mass data has to be moved and stored in a procedure for editing mass multimedia data, thereby taking a long time to carry out the procedure.